Wang Yi
All I desire is Chaos and the head of the one who killed my family....end of story, regardless if we are on the same side or not. Wang Yi is the only woman of the Later Han Dynasty who is noted to have historically fought in battle. She is best known for joining her husband's struggle against Ma Chao. Wang Yi is one of the Primary Antagonists of Beyond Light and Darkness and one of the Wives of the Dark Emperor. She is the Mother of 6 Children, whose names as of yet are unknown. Appearance Personality Sadistic in her thirst for vengeance, Wang Yi is a bloodthirsty warrior who enjoys slaughtering her foes in the field. Obsessed with eliminating Ma Chao, she is satisfied that her allegiance allows her several chances to defeat him. Her personal agenda means everything to her, as she hasn't thought of another future for herself. While it pains her to do so, Wang Yi can set aside her desires to be a capable general. A bit of a perfectionist, she desires to be punctual and thorough in her endeavors. Her limited appearance suggests that Sima Yi respects her efforts, her talents, and her undivided passion to humiliate her nemesis. She is one of the few people who can see through him and converse with him on equal ground. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she shares an affinity with Sima Yi, Nō, and Oichi. The women sympathize with her feelings regarding her desire; Nō is amused and fascinated while Oichi pities Wang Yi and seeks to alleviate her sorrow. She disdainfully labels Ma Chao the "Death God of Xi Liang", her lively appearance surprising the general. Ma Dai, a possible person on her list of targets, remarks that she's a little different than how he remembered her. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Plot For her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Wang Yi is the lone survivor of the Wang family, a family of modest prestige in Hanzhong. Her clan experienced ruin due to riots from Xi Liang. Seeking vengeance, she marks Ma Chao as her sworn enemy and joins Cao Cao to oppose him. Her specific Hero Scenario is an attack on Shu at Xiping Gate. It happens soon after Liu Bei passes away. Sima Yi, disgusted and opposed to the proclamation, personally leads five Wei regiments at once to diminish the threat at Hanzhong. Wang Yi accompanies him and personally volunteers to enter the fray. Although Sima Yi is weary of her personal vendetta, she assures him she can get the job done. During the conflict to topple Zhuge Liang's forces, Wang Yi encounters Ma Chao herself. However, she fails to deal the killing blow, and he flees. Shifting her focus to instead claim victory for her side, Wang Yi is later seen trying to drink away her regrets after the battle's conclusion. Sima Yi compliments her exploits and encourages her to celebrate since they made Zhuge Liang lose face. Offended by his attempts to cheer her, Wang Yi instead offers him her emphatic support to someday kill Ma Chao. Warriors Orochi Wang Yi is enslaved by Kiyomori's sorcery and, hoping to attack Ma Chao, confronts the coalition at Nagashino in Warriors Orochi 3. Sima Yi and company break the spell, but her desire for revenge is further revitalized when her heart is freed. Driven to fulfill it in spite of her saviors' efforts, she tries to attack the coalition a second time. Upon her defeat, she regretfully keeps her revenge in check as she joins the coalition. Wang Yi is the star of the downloadable stage, "Reclusive Beauty". Accompanied by Kai, Kunoichi and Sima Yi, she fights several couples and sees how they work together with their partners. Historical Information Wang Yi's parents and exact origins are not known or listed. All that is known of her heritage was that she was a member of the Wang family. According to Record of the Three Kingdoms, she was Zhao Ang's wife. She gave birth to two sons and a daughter named Zhao Ying. While her husband was assuming his new post at Qiang Dao, Wang Yi remained in the west and protected the area during his absence. However, a revolt lead by Liang Shuang happened whilst Wang Yi was in charge. Her two sons were killed in the conflict. Seeing her sons perish before her, Wang Yi immediately unsheathed a sword to kill herself. Before she committed to the act, however, she saw her six year old daughter. She pondered for a moment before saying, "If I were to die now and leave you behind, who would raise you? I'm sure people would ignore Xi Shi if she were to be dressed in sullied rags. Perhaps I should do the same." She then fasted her meals, stayed hidden within a single room, and rubbed excrement and mud on her clothing and face. For a year she stayed true to her regime, keeping herself and her daughter safe from Liang Shuang. When Liang Shuang reconciled with the governmental powers in the area, both mother and daughter were ordered to be reunited with Zhao Ang. He wanted to have them brought to Qiang Dao. As they rested thirty leagues away from reaching their destination, an emancipated Wang Yi spoke to her daughter, "If not for your father's messenger, I would have never left that place. The Illustrious Jiang (Zhen Jiang) threw her body into a river, Lady Bo slowly burned herself. When I read about their history, I once thought such acts were sublime. I have survived the war and yet, why haven't I joined these mothers? It's because I didn't want to die then, because you were there. Now, we are close to safety, within government protection. Now I can leave you and die." So saying, Wang Yi then drank a toxic potion. By luck, the public officials of the vicinity had the means of detoxifying the poison and she was treated immediately. It took time, but Wang Yi recovered. Sometime in the years 196~220, Zhao Ang was given control of Ji Castle. In 213, Ma Chao and his army rioted in Ji Province and attacked. By her own violation, Wang Yi armed herself with a bow and arrow and shot at Ma Chao's troops. As she fought beside her husband, she also handed out her rings and embroidered clothing as gifts for their men. Ally morale soared due to her bravery. Due to the extremity of Ma Chao's siege, however, the castle residents were short on food and began to suffer from hunger. Coupled with this problem was sympathy for Ma Chao's cause, for it was originally Cao Cao's fault for Xiliang's revolt. As the surrounding officials considered surrender and making peace with Ma Chao, Zhao Ang reported the talks to his wife. Wang Yi responded by reminding him that he had vassals willing to die for him, urging him to not be swayed by the opinions of the other officials. She didn't feel confident with the idea of peace for it felt too forced to be readily accepted. Wang Yi suggested to him that the forces in Hanzhong had not returned yet and argued that their situation could change for the better with enough patience. He consented to her opinion and headed back to the council to ask them to reconsider. However, by the time Zhao Ang returned, a fellow official named Wei Kang already started the peace talks. As Wang Yi had suspected, Ma Chao's promise for peace wasn't sincere as Wei Kang was killed soon after. He captured Zhao Ang's chosen heir, Zhao Yue, and sent him towards Nanzheng. He wanted to use the heir as a hostage, trying to make Zhao Ang comply to his demands. Meanwhile, Ma Chao's wife, Lady Yang, was curious of Wang Yi's reputation. She cordially invited Wang Yi for a meeting, asking her to convince Zhao Ang to believe in her husband. Wang Yi retorted, "In the past, during the age of the nine states and Guan Zhong of Qi, You Yu went to Duke Mu and thus started the conquest for Qin. We may appear stable now, but it's imperative to have talent in both politics and war. Xiliang's cavalry is essential for meeting these needs in the central plains. It's a necessity." Lady Yang was impressed by Wang Yi's character and her loyalty to her faction. When Lady Yang reported her impressions regarding Wang Yi, Ma Chao began to respect Zhao Ang. Despite whatever Ma Chao thought of Zhao Ang, Zhao Ang stayed true to his duty and planned with his comrades to attack Ma Chao. They agreed to face Ma Chao's several thousands of troops within the month. Even so, he still worried about their son being held hostage and asked his wife about her thoughts on the matter. She assured him to focus on his enemy. "What does the loss of one child mean in this important endeavor? Not even Kongzi or Yan Hui lived one hundred years during their lifetimes." Inspired by his wife's words, he wholeheartedly agreed to the attack. She joined him as he and the other generals fought Ma Chao. Zhao Ang pursued Ma Chao as he fled to Hanzhong. Heavily surrounded and outnumbered, Zhao Ang decided to build a station at Qishan. It is written that he fought against Ma Chao's forces nine times. Wang Yi is said to have assisted him during this time. They continued to repel Ma Chao's coalition until reinforcements arrived thirty days later. The husband and wife were freed from bombardment as their enemy withdrew. Around this time, Zhao Ang's heir was executed by Ma Chao. Wang Yi has no further mentions in historical texts. Beyond Light and Darkness History Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Powers & Abilities Uses a trishula, A very fast weapon making it easy and great to combo with. Downside to this weapon is that it deals very little damage. Weapons While she prefers using her trishula she will use other weapons if necessary such as an axe or twin Blades for example. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Wei Kingdom Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors